The present invention generally relates to a cable roller, a system and/or a method for extending and/or retracting a coiled cable. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cable roller, a system and/or a method that may be used to allow manipulation, testing and/or maneuvering of an article with respect to a fixture. The coiled cable may be used to prevent a theft and/or a removal of an article, such as, for example, a portable electronic device from a fixture. The coiled cable may be part of an alarm apparatus that may be attached to the article. The article may be on display and/or may be used, manipulated, tested and/or transported by consumers in an environment, such as, for example, a retail store. The cable roller, the system and/or the method may allow for extension of the coiled cable by pulling the article away from the cable roller. The cable roller, the system and/or the method may allow for retraction of the coiled cable using a spring energy of the extended coiled cable. The cable roller, the system and/or the method may prevent tangling of the coiled cable and/or may allow for repetitive extension and/or retraction of the coiled cable.
It is generally known that retailers of articles provide samples of the articles that allow consumers to interact with the samples. The samples may be located on or near a display for the articles wherein pricing information and/or product availability may be displayed. Further, power connections may be provided at the display to power the samples and/or security systems associated with the samples. Data connections may be provided at the display to provide internet access and/or other like network connectivity to the samples. Moreover, security tethers may be provided at the a method for extending and/or retracting a coiled cable. Additionally, a need exists for a cable roller, a system and/or a method that may allow for extension of the coiled cable by pulling the article away from the cable roller. Further, a need exists for a cable roller, a system and/or a method that may allow for retraction of the coiled cable using a spring energy of the extended coiled cable. Still further, a need exists for a cable roller, a system and/or a method that may prevent snagging, twisting, kinking and/or tangling of the coiled cable. Still further, a need exists for a cable roller, a system and/or a method that may allow for repetitive extension and/or retraction of the coiled cable. Still further, a need exists for a cable roller, a system and/or a method that may be mountable to a surface for use where needed. Still further, a need exists for a cable roller, a system and/or a method that may be mounted under a display for an article that may secure the article to the display. Still further, a need exists for a cable roller, a system and/or a method that may provide a minimalistic aesthetic quality to a display for securing an article. Still further, a need exists for a cable roller, a system and/or a method that may have interchangeable components to allow for customization of a security solution. Still further, a need exists for a cable roller, a system and/or a method that may be adapted for use with existing security systems that utilize coiled cables. Still further, a need exists for a cable roller, a system and/or a method that may allow the coiled cable to be quickly installed, replaced and/or exchanged. Still further, a need exists for a cable roller, a system and/or a method that may accommodate various sizes of coiled cables. Moreover, a need exists for a cable roller, a system and/or a method that may prevent friction wear on a jacket of the coiled cable.